Talk:Operation: WARM BLANKET
Name Maybe we could call it, "Rescue of Dr. Halsy." People could easily locate this article. "Battle of the Unnamed Star System"? Can't we do something better like "Battle in The Package"? Just throwing it out there. - [[User:ShadowBroker44|''' S.B.44 ]] [T] 04:51, April 4, 2010 (UTC) :Yea, I threw a couple of names around, and this was the best I could find. "Battle in The Package" just sounds unprofessional, and breaks the fourth wall though. - [[User:Halo-343|'''Halo-343]] [[User talk:Halo-343|(Talk)]] 10:47, April 4, 2010 (UTC) When and in what does this battle take place? I've never heard of this, please enlighten me. Halo fan 10:54, April 4, 2010 (UTC)Lekgolo123 :Maybe you should actually read the article. It takes place during The Package, a Halo Legends 'episode'. It is believed to take place in 2535, see the note. 112 10:57, April 4, 2010 (UTC) How about something to do with Dr. Halsey? - [[User:ShadowBroker44|''' S.B.44 ]] [T] 13:58, April 4, 2010 (UTC) :Battle of Dr.Halsey? J/k. But honestly, It's hard to think of a better name than the current one, as we don't know the name of the system or the Assault Carrier. In case we did, "Assault (or Raid) on the {Carrier's name}" could be a fitting title. --Jugus (Talk | ) 14:12, April 4, 2010 (UTC) ::As per Jugus, until a proper name can be given for the star system or the Assault Carrier's name, the current title will stay. *Applauds* Great job; you've just summarised The Package.{insert name here} 01:49, April 15, 2010 (UTC) I think this page should be called '''Raid on the Fleet of of Fleet or Raid on the Unnamed Fleet (if not confirmed) because there isn't actually a battle there but more like a raid. :I agree that this shouldn't be called a "battle". Raid or Rescue Mission would be more appropriate. EldritchWarlord 04:16, May 20, 2010 (UTC) How about ONI Raid of Covenant Fleet, Spartan Raid or Covenant Armada or something along those lines? I understand these aren't very professional titles. Not much to work with, but that's the best I could offer. Sorry.Fire Eater 05:02, May 20, 2010 (UTC) :Uh, maybe "Spartan-II raid of Unknown Covenant Fleet?"-Fluffball Gato 22:58, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Age of Dr. Halsey Was anyone else confused by Dr. Halsey's age in this short? She seemed like she was 20 at the oldest and that doen't seem right to me at all, but i am no expert in Halo timelines. Lasthero4994 12:44, May 23, 2010 (UTC) :It's an artistic license, because Casio Entertainment wanted Halsey to be your typical sexy anime chick, and originally had her even younger, and with red hair. The depiction of Halsey in The Package was the best compromise Frankie and 343 could make, and even they classify it as an artistic license. - [[User:Halo-343|'Halo-343']] [[User talk:Halo-343|(Talk)]] 13:36, May 23, 2010 (UTC) ::She'd be around forty-three at this time, which seems a bit off considering that she looks like a teenager, but hell, medicine improves over five hundred years.--The All-knowing Sith'ari 17:05, May 23, 2010 (UTC) :::You mean facial surgery that doesn't decay over time. :P - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 17:33, May 23, 2010 (UTC) ::::Add to that her being in cryosleep for parts of her life, which slows the ageing process. Though why she'd change her hair to that colour I cannot say. It seems out of character for her.--The All-knowing Sith'ari 18:18, May 23, 2010 (UTC) :::::Like Halo-343 said: Her appearance in The Package is purely artistic license, not to be taken as canon. One of the few times they people at 343i have admitted it themselves. --Jugus (Talk | ) 18:37, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Rename to Raid on the Unnamed Fleet Not only is it a better name but also it has not got a true name yet but this will sound much better until a confirmation. And this was not a true battle but the Spartans boarded a Covenant which is like a minor raid. Support # - As per above. And all I want to know is when can I (or anyone else) start to move the page? -- # - This is probably the best possible name given our lack of knowledge. EldritchWarlord 20:58, May 25, 2010 (UTC) # - Battle of the Unnamed Star System sounds like an 80's Power Metal song. I'm all for the name change, as per above. --TDSpiral94 05:46, June 4, 2010 (UTC) #:Can I change the name of the article now because all there is in the voting is three supports. Neutral Oppose Canon? I seriously can't believe this is even able to be considered canon. Dr. Halsey's appearance is completely wrong - she had black or grey hair, not blonde. Not to mention that the means and terms of her capture are completely unknown. How did the Covenant get her from Reach? Was she traveling elsewhere? Why was she traveling somewhere other than Reach? Also, the notion that Thel would become Arbiter or die from that minuscule duel is laughable. Very little of this circus I can seriously take as canon, the rest is simply eye candy.--Ocean Soul 22:01, June 30, 2010 (UTC) :So complain to 343, not us.--The All-knowing Sith'ari 22:17, June 30, 2010 (UTC) :The visual elements are not canon. Frankie's said that repeatedly, it's just a matter of aesthetics and the fact that they're dealing with the Japanese, who have their own take on things. The events themselves, regardless of how we feel about them, are canon. It's our task to reconcile what confuses us with what we know. -- Specops306 Autocrat Qur'a 'Morhek 23:35, June 30, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, you're right about Thel. He was eventually promoted to Supreme Commander. I seriously can't believe you find the overzealous opinion of a Shipmaster to be a contributing factor to this short being non-canon. Also you answered your own question about how Halsey might have been captured. EldritchWarlord 16:35, July 24, 2010 (UTC) John becoming MCPO in 2535... Forgive me if I've missed something, but I don't remember where it was stated that John became Master Chief in 2535, only that he was granted the rank somewhere between 2525 and 2535. This would obviously broaden the possible timeframe of The Package, but only if there isn't any source that states John became MC in 2535. It's possible that I simply don't remember it, just making sure. --Jugus (Talk | ) 09:41, July 26, 2010 (UTC) :I don't think it was stated that he became Master Chief in 2535, just that he wasn't during the Battle of Jericho VII in 2535. But we know he did now, as Thel was a Major in The Package, but during the same time, John was a Master Chief. However, Thel became a Kaidon later in 2535, which had to have been after Jericho VII, but before the events of The Cole Protocol. So, in order for it to make sense for John to be an MCPO at the same time Thel was a Major, it had to take place during some time in 2535. - [[User:Halo-343|'Halo-343']] [[User talk:Halo-343|(Talk)]] 10:38, July 26, 2010 (UTC) ::He wasn't Master Chief during the Battle of Jericho VII? Where'd that come from? Throughout TFoR's prologue, he's referred to as the "Chief", which could, of course, refer to Chief Petty Officer, but on page 8, he's referred to as "Master Chief" which seems to be obvious indication that he was MCPO at the time. --Jugus (Talk | ) 10:50, July 26, 2010 (UTC) :::Huh. I got that "wasn't Master Chief at Jericho VII" from information on the site. Some encyclopedia we are... Nonetheless, I would guess that The Package still takes place around 2535-ish, due to Frankie's hints that the Shipmaster was in trouble and Thel was rewarded, which would tie in to his recent promotion to Kaidon in The Cole Protocol. But, judging by that, it seems The Package does not have a specific date. - [[User:Halo-343|'Halo-343']] [[User talk:Halo-343|(Talk)]] 13:23, July 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::I got the impression that Thel had been a Zealot for some time by the events of TCP, considering he commanded his own team of other Zealots and had seemingly done so for some time. Thel being promoted to a Zealot didn't necessarily automatically grant him the status as Kaidon; I would assume he'd have to have some experience as a leader before being promoted the leader of his entire clan. Thel was likely promoted Zealot after he and the Shipmaster returned to High Charity, but it does seem that he served as Zealot for some time before being elected Kaidon, which is, after all, a pretty high position. I'd assume The Package takes place between 2530 and 2535, most likely not before that considering some of the advanced ONI tech present. --Jugus (Talk | ) 13:49, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Thel 'Vadam In this article, its states that Thel Lodamee was the major who was aboard the covenant ship, yet Thel 'Vadam is listed here as that major? Is this a editing conflict or something?DatrDeletr 06:38, August 5, 2010 (UTC) :Fixed. The new Halo: The Fall of Reach showed that the Major is, in fact, Thel Lodamee and not Thel Vadamee.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 08:59, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Name Considering that the fleet was named in the FoR reissue (Third Fleet of Glorious Consequence), it would make more sense if this was called "Raid on the Third Fleet of Glorious Consequence". It's pretty long, but makes more sense than the current title IMO, as it doesn't require using "unnamed" and the battle is more of a raid than a system-wide engagement anyway. --Jugus (Talk | ) 16:42, September 19, 2010 (UTC) :Oh, the fleet was actually named in the reissue? If I had known that, I would have changed it immediately; I completely agree. - [[User:Halo-343|'Halo-343']] [[User talk:Halo-343|(Talk)]] 17:17, September 19, 2010 (UTC) As per Jugus. I certainly agree! [[User:Tuckerscreator|''Tuckerscreator'']](stalk) 17:21, September 19, 2010 (UTC)